


A Bunny's Slave

by TWICE_Upon_A_Time



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICE_Upon_A_Time/pseuds/TWICE_Upon_A_Time
Summary: Nayeon's needy and Jeongyeon just can't say no.





	A Bunny's Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title, not smut.

That was it. The last concert of the tour. Tours are great because they get to meet fans, travel around, and do what they love most with the people they love most. But it is tiring. Dancing and running around on stage takes a lot out of the girls. Of course, with the energy of the crowd and the rush of performing with the lights all on them, it seems like nothing at the moment. No, it's when they get to finally rest that it hits them. And by them, I mean Nayeon.

"Ah, Jeongyeon-ah, come here," Nayeon calls from the bed, the younger girl removing her makeup in the bathroom.

"In a sec, Nayeon," Jeongyeon answers before popping her head out through the doorway. "What do you want?"

"Cuddles."

"Of course you do," Jeongyeon mumbles. "Can I at least shower first?"

"Ugh, I don't wanna wait," Nayeon whines.

"Babe, it was a long day. I need to freshen up, and so do you," Jeongyeon crosses her arms to show she means business.

"But I'm tired, Jeongyeonie."

"I'll run you a bath, how about that?"

"Only if you get in with me."

Jeongyeon groans. "Are you always this needy?"

"Please, Jeongyeonie," Nayeon begs, adding a pout.

"I- You know what, fine," Jeongyeon gives in. "But no games, Nayeon," she adds before entering the bathroom again. Nayeon smiles proudly as she hears the water running, knowing she coaxed the younger woman into getting what she wants. 

"Babe, it's done. Come on before the water gets cold," Jeongyeon yells. Nayeon gets up and basically skips to the bathroom. She's greeted by a naked Jeong already in the bathtub full of bubbles. Just like Nayeon loves, just like Jeongyeon hates. "Strip down and join me. It's your bubble bath after all." Nayeon rids herself of her clothes before settling in to tub across from Jeongyeon.

The company made a (accidental) good call putting the two of them in a honeymoon suite. The couple fit in the tub perfectly, close together but not to crampled. Jeongyeon smiles at the woman in front of her. Nayeon may be a pain in the ass, but while playing with bubbles like 3 year old, she does look like a quite adorable little dork. Jeongyeon makes sure to tell her this, earning herself both a soft kick in the ribs and a kiss blown at her.  
  
The couple talks about this and that and everything in between as they bathe (Nayeon keeping her hands to herself, as per Jeongyeon's wishes). They talk about the latest comeback, the tour, Mina (who has been a worry in the hearts of everyone recently), their relationship. Jeongyeon actually enjoys this. This sweet time she can spend with a normal, caring Nayeon.   
  
They don't really get much time like this, with their hectic schedules. Times like this are cherished by them. Making the best out of what they get, you know? _But good things can only last so long_ , Jeongyeon remembers when:

"Baby?" Nayeon asked softly.

"Yes, Nayeon?" Jeongyeon said.

"Can you rub my feet?"

"Why?"

"Because they hurt," Nayeon pouts.

"Then get some meds and go to bed," Jeongyeon says emotionlessly.

"You're always so cold to me," Nayeon whines.

"I literally set up an entire bubble bath and sat in here with you, sitting in a pool of both yours and my own juices, diluted with water and soap. All just to make you happy," Jeongyeon points out.

"You're cute when you're mad, Jeongie," Nayeon teases.

"Okay, that's enough tub time for you. Come on," Jeongyeon says (sounding annoyed with Nayeon), getting up and out from the tub and reaching for the towel she set out before.  
  
"Jeongyeonie~ Why~"  
  
"Get up or else. I don't have time for games, it's cold out of the water." Jeongyeon's standing naked with a towel in her streched-out arms to wrap Nayeon in. She swears, _sometimes I'm too much of a gentlewoman (and too in love with Im Nayeon) for my own good._  
  
"I love you, you know that?" Nayeon says, standing up but still not stepping out of the tub.  
  
"Yes, now get out," Jeongyeon clenches her teeth in frustration.  
  
"You're supposed to say it back," Nayeon complains.  
  
"Get out of the tub."  
  
"Not until you say it."  
  
_Why did I chose her again?_ Jeongyeon thinks to herself.  
  
"Jeongyeonie~" Nayeon does in aegyo, adding a small punch to the younger girl's arm.  
  
_Right, 'cause she's the cutest person I have literally ever met._  
  
"Fine, I love you, too, Nayeon."  
  
Nayeon lets out a little squeal before steping out and running into Jeongyeon's arms. She wraps the towel around the older woman and then gets her own towel for herself.  
  
The two exit the bathroom into the bedroom. In hindsight, they should have gotten their pajamas before getting in the bath. Here they are looking for pjs, naked and cold. Jeongyeon knows Nayeon is looking directly at her bare ass as she bends over to reach for the bottoms to her shirt in the drawer. She could practically feel her biting her lip, X-rated thoughts running around in that little dirty mind of hers. Finding the pants she was looking for, Jeongyeon stands and turns around, Nayeon inches away from her face, her bunny-like teeth in her plump bottom lip.   
  
"Checking out the goods, Nayeon?" Jeongyeon teases, wiggling her hips to show what she means.  
  
"Always and forever, baby," Nayeon answers, kissing Jeongyeon suggestively. "We're already naked, what do you say?"  
  
"No." Jeongyeon was already tired and Nayeon is an entire different person when they do those kinds of things. If she let this go on, they'd be at it all night. Jeongyeon being a squirming, screaming mess, Nayeon having the time of her life going down on the younger girl. As fun as it is for the both of them, tonight is NOT the night for that.  
  
"Aw. Why not?" Nayeon says stepping impossibly closer, her voice's innocence not matching the look in her eyes. A look Jeongyeon knows all too well.  
  
"Cuddles?" Jeongyeon suggests, remembering the first request from the older girl.  
  
Nayeon's eyes light up. She may love sex, but Jeongyeon being soft and sappy was better. "Yes!"  
  
"Okay, calm down," Jeongyeon laughs, watching Nayeon's little bounce. She's surprised the girl hasn't exploded with how overly excited she gets over everything. "But put some clothes on, please."

"But don't you love looking at all of this glory?" Nayeon gestures to herself.

"Ehh..." Jeongyeon mocks, earning a punch. "You're violent."

"Only because you're so cute," Nayeon says, softly placing a kiss on her cheek and smoothly snatching the shirt from her hands.

"Nayeon, I need tha-" Jeongyeon starts, but Nayeon already had the shirt on.

"You have other shirts." Nayeon comments, slipping on panties and laying in the bed.

Jeongyeon groans before getting dress (with a shirt that no longer matched her pants) and joining Nayeon in bed. The older one doesn't waste a second to crawl over and wrap herself around Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon adjust herself so that she and Nayeon fit snugly together. Legs intertwined, Nayeon's head resting on Jeongyeon's chest, one of her hands combing through the long brown hair, the other one being played with by Nayeon.

The two are quiet, which is rare but welcomed. It was a comfortable silence, no other sound than their breathing. It was nice, relaxing even. But of course, it had to get ruined again by Nayeon.

"Jeongie?"

_At least it lasted longer this time_ , Jeongyeon tells herself.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can I get a foot rub now?"

"Nayeon," Jeongyeon groans.

"Jeongyeon," Nayeon mimicks.

"Just go to sleep. It's-," Jeongyeon reaches for her phone on the side table closest to her, "It's 12:30."

"Please, Jeongyeon. I'd do it for you," Nayeon pleads.

"No you wouldn't," Jeongyeon says seriously.

"Yes, I would. Don't look at me like that! I wou.. Fine. But still!"

"No. That's it."

"Please!! Jeongyeonie~" Nayeon moves out of Jeongyeon's embrace to kneel next to her, pouting.

"Why are you like this? Did you never grow up past 5 years old?"

"Obviously not. Look how cute I am!" Nayeon squeals, doing the flower pose as if to prove her point.

Jeongyeon boops her nose, but then uses a pillow to cover her face as if to suffocate her. One good smack is all it take for Jeongyeon to pull back, laughing.

"That's not funny!" Nayeon yells.

"Yes, it is!" Jeongyeon says through her laughter.

"Funny enough to send you to another room?" Nayeon threatens.

Jeongyeon tries to stop laughing, but ultimately fails. Nayeon rolls her eyes, watching the younger girl. Jeongyeon finally calms and hugs Nayeon by the waist. "Ah, unnie. It was a joke, Nayeon."

"Make it up to me."

"Wha-" 

"Foot rub or you're sleeping with Jihyo."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Nayeon says, trying to fight her way out of Jeongyeon's arms. "What is this? You never want hugs and now you won't let go?"

Jeongyeon pulls Nayeon back and places kisses all over her face, mumbling a "fine" against her skin. _I can't believe I'm letting her get the best of me tonight,_ Jeongyeon thinks. _But I do love her._

"Damn, three for three. Are you okay, Jeongie?" Nayeon jokes, putting the back of her hand on Jeongyeon's forehead as if checking her temperature.

"Better than okay," Jeongyeon whispers, leaving one more kiss on Nayeon before releasing her.

"Ooookay. What's up? You're never this sweet," Nayeon questions, eyeing her girlfriend skeptically.

"I'm always this sweet. It's just you're usually too annoying for me to stay this way," Jeongyeon explains. "You've been annoying today too, though. I guess I'm just in a good mood."

"Well, put that positive energy into messaging my feet," Nayeon demands, wiggling her feet.

"Watch your tone. I'm not your slave," Jeongyeon says.

"You didn't say that last night."

Jeongyeon's cheeks and ears go red. "See, and that's why I said no earlier."

"I know. I just like you more all horny and flustered."

"I-" Jeongyeon looks down, seemingly embarassed.

"It's okay, Jeongie. I'm just teasing. You know I love and appreciate _you_ and all that _you_ do," Nayeon says softly, her now being the one to pull Jeongyeon into an embrace, her head in the crook of her neck.

"You.. I love you," Jeongyeon whispers.

"I know," Nayeon said against her neck.

"You're supposed to say it back," Jeongyeon copies the way Nayeon had said it earlier that night.

"Hey, watch it. Before I really do chose sex head Jeong over the real you," Nayeon pulls her head back to look at the short haired woman.

"Didn't I say it back to you earlier, though?" Jeongyeon now the one pouting.

"Don't. Put that thing away," Nayeon says, pulling Jeongyeon's lip down and letting in plop back up. "And for the record, I love you, too."

"Kiss?"

"And you said I'm needy?"

"Kiss or no foot rub?"

"Oof, what a dillemma. A kiss for my favorite girl or stay with foot pain? Hmm... I wonder what would be a better choice," Nayeon acts sarcastically.

"Nayeon," Jeongyeon whines impatiently.

"Yeah, I know," Nayeon mutters, leaning in and kissing Jeongyeon. The kiss was a soft one but a long one.

When they finally pull away, Jeongyeon is left breathless, _I don't know why but every kiss feels like the first time with her._

"Jeongyeon?"

"Yeah?"

"The foot rub?"

"Oh, right."

**Author's Note:**

> The end... Comments and kudos are appreciated... Have a good morning, afternoon, evening, or night... Bye.


End file.
